


Lui mette il rossetto come una showgirl

by sidhedcv



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: Cover art di accompagnamento a "Lui mette il rossetto come una showgirl" di will_p.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Lui mette il rossetto come una showgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lui mette il rossetto come una showgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397055) by [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p). 



Cover art di accompagnamento a "Lui mette il rossetto come una showgirl" di will_p.


End file.
